wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
''The Everyday Writer''
The Everyday Writer was written by Andrea A. Lungsford. Her trademark attention to rhetorical choice, language of style, and critical thinking and argument - based on years of experience as a research and class room teacher- make The Everyday Writer the tool that can talk you through every writing situation. Writing Skills Basic writing skills are essential, but if you dedicate yourself to refining your writing skills, your since of accomplishment would be highly rewarding. There are many basic components and skills necessary for good writing. The study of language: how it works, and everything about it. The study of sentence structure, a set of rules and examples to show how the language should be used. Nobody else in the field of composition understands the real world of student writing better than Andrea A. Lungsford. Writing your thoughts and ideas clearly is crucial for personal, social, and professional success and confidence for many reasons. Writing helps you express yourself by encouraging you to find the right words for feelings and ideas, it also enhances your ability to understand our own ideas, and explain them to others more effectively. This paper will briefly explore what basic skills are needed in order to become a good writer' http://www.ehow.com/about_5468364_basic-writing-skills.html. Syntax The most basic rule of thumb is syntax --word order-- developing skills using the active voice -- subject, verb, object. The easiest way to develop this skill is to write as you speak. One way to develop writing skills is to read widely from various genres: fiction, nonfictioin, poetry, essays and letters. Developing writing skills by reading enables you to learn the rules of writing -- almost osmosis ( A state of higher concentration that tends to equalize the concentation of the solutions on either side of the membrane -- os-mat-ic \-'ma-tik\adj) -- by being exposed to a diverse variety of literature. By actively using the reading process to improve writing skills makes it a "real" experience that can be incorporated into writing immediatly. www.ehow.com/info_8621904_basic-writing-rules.htmlWrite the second section of your page here. Grammar Grammar means the rules about how to speak and write in a language. Grammar studies syntax as well as the different parts of language. These are called "parts of speech". They fit together according to rules and create sentences. Sentences fit together and create paragraphs. Grammar studies nouns, pronouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, prepositions, conjunctions, sentences, phrases, clauses, interjections. Nouns are 'things' words like 'table' and 'chair'. They are objects, things you see in everyday life. Verbs describe actions and states Action: "John threw the ball". State: "I am worried". The basic verb form is called the infinitive. The infinitive for existence is "to be". A famous example is the speech of Hamlet: To be or not to be, that is the question. Good writing is the result of much practice and hard work. The characteristics of good writing: writing has a clearly defined purpose. It makes a definite point. It supports that point with specific information. The information is clearly connected and arranged. The words are appropriate, and the sentences are concise, emphatic, and correct. http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammar. References